


True Appreciation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	True Appreciation

**Title:** True Appreciation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #175: Cauldron  
 **Warning(s):** Boysmexing.  
 **A/N:** Harry gets better at gift giving.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Appreciation

~

“Perhaps a cauldron,” Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed. “He owns hundreds of cauldrons.”

“He _is_ a Potions master, people probably assume he likes them." Hermione shrugged. “I doubt he'd want anything Muggle--” She closed the catalog she'd brought.

Harry’s eyes widened. “What's that?” he asked, pointing. As Hermione explained, he grinned. “Perfect.”

~

Severus settled into the water. “This gift is...adequate.”

Harry grinned. “A hot tub’s not a cauldron, but I thought you'd like it.”

“Indeed. Come here so I may convey my appreciation,” Severus purred.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned, moving into his arms. Yes, _this_ was a cauldron Harry could appreciate.

~


End file.
